


A broken heart

by memeshxdow



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: ( consider this a sort of test post since i don't yet know how ao3 really works ), ( my buddy brooke wanted me to write some Name Brand Angst for bleck ), ( okay i got a request for this on tumblr ), Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeshxdow/pseuds/memeshxdow
Summary: { hello hello! so my buddy brooke, or spmmutual on tumblr, requested this! this is cross-posted from Tumblr, so it can be found on my blog of the same username here! post/167719001236/write-some-angsty-count-bleckblumiere enjoy the brief angst, folks }





	A broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> { hello hello! so my buddy brooke, or spmmutual on tumblr, requested this! this is cross-posted from Tumblr, so it can be found on my blog of the same username here! post/167719001236/write-some-angsty-count-bleckblumiere enjoy the brief angst, folks }

Count Bleck gave a sigh as he stared at his book, staring at the same sentence for the millionth time. The count couldn’t focus on the story anymore, not really. His own memories assaulted his heart, acting like tiny daggers to remind him of his own mistakes. Tears began to well up in his eyes again, and he quickly brought a disembodied hand to try and stop them from falling down his cheeks. The tears were warm, but filled with cold and harsh grief, his hand unable to keep them back.

Bleck– no, _Blumiere_ – began to sob in his seat, semi-curling up into his chair as the woman passed back into his mind’s eye, her soft eyes coming back into his memory. It always hurt to remember her, ever since his father had done that terrible thing to her. Timpani hadn’t done anything to anyone but exist, and yet she was gone. Taken off the face of the world. And what he had done to his father after that was even more painful, mostly because he’d done it without thinking of the consequences. Now he regretted this, and the regret and grief piled up daily, his heart aching more than any physical wound ever could.

Count Bleck failed to notice the door to his personal office open, and the pitter-patter of a pair of heeled boots hitting the carpeted ground, walking to his desk.

These noises were Nastasia’s, for she had planned on discussing dinner plans for the next week so they could get the food accordingly. Now that she was seeing Count Bleck in one of his sudden meltdowns of grief, though, all she wanted to do was comfort her dear friend. Carefully, the shorter of the two set the would-be grocery list on his desk, and walked around it to maybe get his attention. Nastasia really didn’t want to startle him in this state, but was quite worries anyway, and she gently tapped his hand that wasn’t already covering his face.

“…!” Count Bleck looked up, his grief-stricken thoughts ceasing for a moment. The Tribesman of Darkness trembled slightly, hurriedly wiping at his eyes to get the stinging tears to stop. He could tell he was worrying Nastasia, seeing her posture tremble slightly as well, her eyes behind the glasses looking concerned and scared.

“…Please, d-don’t worry about Count Bleck.. I’m a-alright, I assure you,” he tried to say, but found his voice quiet and shaky, as it always was when he was crying a while. Nastasia, of course, didn’t buy it, and wasn’t halfway finished with asking if he needed anything before Bleck hugged her, lifting her off the ground a bit since he was taller than her.

“U-um.. Count Bleck..? Did y-you-?” Nastasia started, but Bleck shushed her with a sigh. They remained in that hug for a bit, until Bleck stopped shaking, and his crying turned to mere sniffles.

It was a bit rare for him to be honest non-verbally about his feelings like this, but Nastasia had a feeling he probably needed the hug today. She did her best to reciprocate the gesture to help him feel better, at least enough to not cry anymore, and even patted him on the back a bit. But, eventually, he let go, pulling his hat over his eyes to try and hide that the tears had been there.

“I am sorry for that, said Count Bleck. I…”

He sighed, not feeling up to speaking like that anymore. “I can’t stop thinking of her. It causes me great pain to know she is gone, Nastasia.. Not just that, but everything I’ve done still has a great weight on my heart..”

“Well, Count… You could try to stop this, then.. It’s, um, not too late to turn back,” Nastasia offered, trying to smile a bit at Count Bleck in an attempt to cheer him up again.

“…I.. I _can’t_. I am too far into all this to stop what will come. I deserve whatever is in fate for me, Nastasia. You know this,” Count Bleck replied, drooping as he stood in front of his chair, reddened eyes staring at the ground. Nastasia walked over to the other side of the mahogany desk, her fingers tracing its surface with a longing, while thinking of an answer.

“And you know I will always try to get you to believe otherwise, Blumiere.. I left you the notepad for dinner ideas.” Nastasia looked at Count Bleck once more, deciding after a minute or two that it wasn’t worth it to say anything else. The secretary straightened her orange-rimmed glasses, then she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

Count Bleck, alone now, collapsed into his chair, burying his face in his gloved hands for a bit to try and alleviate the growing headache. He would deal with dinner and groceries later, when the headache went away.


End file.
